


Broken

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Attenzione: questo what-if contiene spoiler per chi non ha finito la quinta serie.Perdere Sam è sempre uno shock per Dean, ma questa volta potrebbe esserci una persona in grado di lenire in parte il suo dolore...*Questa storia partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester





	Broken

Dean, infastidito da un raggio di sole, aprì lentamente gli occhi scoprendo di trovarsi in una stanza che non riconobbe, piena di fiori in vaso e con quadretti di foglie alle pareti. Si guardò intorno confuso, cercando di capire dove si trovasse e perché, finchè una figura sfocata apparve da chissà dove nel suo campo visivo.  
«Ti sei svegliato, finalmente» disse una voce femminile.  
«Lisa?» domandò incerto Dean, chiedendosi da dove fosse spuntata. Non ricordava minimamente di essere andato da lei...  
La donna non rispose, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi e sedersi accanto a lui, ancora sdraiato su quello che scoprì essere un divano.  
«Come ti senti?» gli chiese con un accenno di preoccupazione nella voce.  
«Strano. Che mi è successo?» rispose alla fine Dean, dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
«Dovresti dirmelo tu, visto che ti ho trovato ieri sera, a pochi passi da qui, che parlavi da solo dicendo cose strane.»  
«Che genere di cose strane?»  
«Qualcosa su dei demoni e una gabbia, mi pare. Cosa significa?»  
«L'ho perso.»  
«Chi?»  
«Sam. L'ho perso di nuovo. E questa volta non potrò fare niente per riportarlo indietro...»  
Lisa lo guardò confusa, chiedendosi per un attimo, preoccupata, cosa avesse bevuto o peggio quello strano ragazzo per ridursi così, ma la disperazione nel suo sguardo e nella sua voce sembrava reale, e nonostante il timore per ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere a lei e a suo figlio con qualcuno mentalmente instabile in casa, non aveva il coraggio di metterlo alla porta. Augurandosi di non doversene pentire, lo esortò allora a spiegarsi meglio e Dean, dopo un attimo di esitazione, le raccontò tutto, comprese cose che non aveva mai detto a nessuno, dandole presto l'impressione di avere davanti un bambino a cui la vita avesse portato via ogni traccia di speranza e felicità.  
Una parte di lei, in realtà, faticava a credere a quella storia a dir poco surreale, ma il suo dolore era autentico mentre parlava e aveva provato tempo prima, sulla propria pelle, che a volte i mostri esistono davvero.  
«Puoi stare qui, se vuoi» gli disse alla fine, senza pensarci, reprimendo a fatica l'impulso di abbracciarlo forte come una madre farebbe con il proprio figlio.  
«Dici sul serio?» domandò incredulo Dean e la donna annuì, guardandolo dritto in quegli occhi così diversi dal solito che per un attimo faticò quasi a riconoscerli.  
«Non potremo sostituire tuo fratello, ma io e Ben saremo felici di averti qui, lo sai» confermò con un lieve tremito nella voce, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
«Grazie, Lisa» sussurrò lui con gratitudine, abbracciandola forte per non rischiare di annegare nella tempesta di emozioni che lo stava sommergendo mentre lei, stupita, ricambiava il gesto nel tentativo di dargli un minimo di conforto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Spero vi sia piaciuto questo piccolo esperimento con Dean e Lisa e di aver reso bene le emozioni dei personaggi, nonostante le regole dell'iniziativa prevedessero una storia non troppo lunga. Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, infatti, la fic partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Vi lascio qui sotto il prompt-immagine che mi ha ispirata, raccomandovi di ringraziare anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi buonanotte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/660yrYBG/Natura-in-una-stanza-napkin-challenge-5.jpg>


End file.
